Eyesaur the Runaway
by Blastertroll
Summary: When Eyesaur feels unloved by his family, he runs away looking for a new home. Now Flumpty and friends must search for their beloved pet.


**First one shot ever! Have fun!**

* * *

Eyesaur was sitting in his hole, thinking of what to do. The night had just started and he wasn't allowed to go out till 4am when humans are playing. The clock was ticking softly, Making his ears hurt soon. After an hour, Flumpty arrived in the room waiting for the man to check the camera. Eyesaur made small whimpering sounds to get Flumpty's attention. Flumpty looked at him, but then immediately ignored him when the camera turned on with a loud _Click_. Eyesaur knew their job was to make new friends, but he wanted to stay with his only friends.

Finally, the clock hit 4am, Eyesaur yelped for joy as he pulled himself out of the hole and walked around. He was thinking about what their guard wanted, so he walked to the office. He poked his heads into the office but couldn't see a thing, so he walked off. Minutes later a large squawk-like screaming was heard, Owl had then caught the man in the office.

When the man was gone, Eyesaur wanted to play so he didn't want to sleep. Blam immediately went to his room, so Eyesaur followed the boy into the small room. Blam's room was very dark now, but in the day it was full of bright red and yellow. Eyesaur started nudging the boy, holding his favorite toy, a small plush animal Flumpty gave him. Blam was trying to sleep, but Eyesaur was relentless. He started running around the boy's bed and pushing him with one of his heads.

"No boy, sleep"Blam said, half asleep

Eyesaur walked slowly out of the room, hoping Blam would change his mind, but he didn't. Soon, he moved on to Owl hoping for the bird to play like they would before. Owl was making a small nest while he was being"Pestered" by his colleague.

"Not now buddy I'm busy"Owl said quickly

Eyesaur then started to walk to Redman, who was playing Minecraft on his computer. He was fighting enderman when Eyesaur started whimpering. Red just paused his game and exited to the world selection screen.

"Sorry, I've played too long to leave this and-"Red was cut off when Eyesaur jumped of the screen, deleting Red's world.

Red was speechless, he had spent two months on that world and was ready for the enderdragon, now he'd have to start over again. He didn't want to speak but he was about to scream at Eyesaur. He knew Eyesaur didn't mean it, but he was immersed into that game and now he'd have to start over

"GO!"Red yelled softly, trying to hold in his anger

Eyesaur only made whimpering sounds as he left his toy in Red's room. He didn't mean to make Red angry but he never even thought of what he was mad about, He soon walked into Grunkfuss' room. He knew Grunkfuss didn't like him that much, but it was worth a try. He didn't see the clown, so he thought he was further in the room. He walked in, but then started to feel an itch on his back. He immediately started rolling on his back trying to help himself, his red fur starting to get stuck to the carpet. Soon, the only sound was Grunkfuss yelling as he ran.

"Stop ya stupid MUTT!"Grunkfuss yelled

Eyesaur immediately jumped up and tried to leave without the clown insulting him, it was too late

"Oh NO!"Grunkfuss yelled stopping the large beast

"I can't believe you!"Grunkfuss yelled before holding the bridge of his nose in an angered way"GET THE HELL OUT AND STAY OUT YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Eyesaur ran out of Grunkfuss' room, not wanting to hurt the clown anymore. He walked into Flumpty's room, looking very depressed. He hoped his actual owner would play for a while. Flumpty was working on some papers with his tv on. Eyesaur instead of nudging him, tapped him with his large foot. Flumpty didn't even notice him. Eyesaur started making sad whimpering noises, then Flumpty started to moved over to talk to him.

"Hey, what's wrong big guy?"Flumpty said, trying to cheer up the large creature

Eyesaur lifted his heads and tried to point outside holding Flumpty's arm.

"Oh nonono I can't right now"Flumpty pointed to his desk"I gotta work, maybe in an hour"

Eyesaur left the room feeling more depressed than before. He never felt depressed before, it felt like a large weight was laying on him. His own owner didn't even want to play or just have fun like he did when Golden was there. He looked out, seeing a small building just about two miles from them. Eyesaur looked back into the other rooms, Blam was asleep, Red was playing Minecraft again, Grunkfuss was cleaning his rug of red fur, Owl was making her nest again, and Flumpty was doing more work again. Eyesaur thought they wouldn't need him and would be happier without him now. Eyesaur looked to the building to see two faint figures playing outside the place, he started to think they lived there. He thought _Maybe they'd like me! Maybe they could be my new family!_ Eyesaur then proceeded to move his heads and push the door open. He took one more look, before walking out of the doors.

Eyesaur had been walking down in the forest for an hour now and the cold of the night was getting to him. He was getting tired and wanted to start to sleep. Soon, he heard a click as he stepped onto a tiny metal circle. Without warning, large teeth slammed into Eyesaur's leg, making a sound close to bones snapping. Eyesaur screamed in pain and tried to run, snapping the trap off as he moved. He was hearing voices, people yelling about losing their prey. He immediately started running faster than before, with the exception of his damaged leg. He had soon reached a fence, he was too big to go under it. His only other option was to go through it, he had stepped back as far as he could. He sped over to it as fast as possible, soon he had smashed through the fence. Soon, he had been tumbling out of the hill like forest he was in.

Soon, he had reached the large building he had found from his old home. He immediately sat down with a loud _Slam_ before he just hoped he could sleep. Soon, he heard new voices, different from the people he heard before, they sounded…Nicer? Soon, the door of the building opened with a loud _Creak_. Soon a bear-like boy walked out looking at him, he seemed nice. Eyesaur was already very tired and hurt so he didn't feel scared of much right now. He thought they were going to hurt him but he was wrong.

"Hey there"The boy said softly"You alright?"

Eyesaur didn't have the energy to make a sound, he was just too hurt. He shied away when the boy tried to touch his leg. Now with his tail covering his damaged and possibly broken leg, it hurt even more. He made slight whimpering sounds before his heads dropped down with a soft brush-like noise. The boy wanted to help, but not scare the large animal, so he thought of the only way to keep it calm.

"Here, I'm Axton"The boy stated for the creature

The boy reminded him a bit of Flumpty, he was very calm yet nice to him. He walked over to Eyesaur and started to pet him. In a way, Eyesaur felt better, he liked this boy. It was nice that someone was being nice to him. He lifted his heads a bit, hoping to get a better look at the boy. Now, he saw a rabbit looking out of the door, as well as an oval thing. The two walked closer, Eyesaur immediately hid his heads from them, but the boy helped him.

"It's fine, they're my family"Axton said

Eyesaur was still scared, he didn't know if they were nice or not, but this boy seemed to like him. The boy went over and spoke with the oval robot thing, it just kept making ideas that he was evil or a monster. Soon, the boy said something he couldn't hear, but the robot stopped. The rabbit walked over and so did the boy. They said something about him coming in and getting fixed up, he didn't understand but anything to fix his leg would be nice. Eyesaur tried to stand, but couldn't on account of his bad leg. The boy immediately grabbed Eyesaur at his chest and helped it stand, then him and the rabbit helped him inside, hopefully to help him.

The being was lead into a small room, seeing other animal-people pass him. The robot was treating his leg with some liquid. Eyesaur wanted to scream, but the boy stayed close to him and spoke calmly enough to calm him down. The boy in a way, reminded him of his favorite toy, another creature they passed looked the same. Soon, the robot spoke about something…animal abuse? They were talking about how someone would do this to their pet. He thought they meant making him run away, he only agreed with soft whimpering sound. Soon, a boy appeared from the hallway.

"Are we keeping it!"The boy asked happily

"BB, I don't know"Axton said

Eyesaur liked the boy, he was nice too. Axton put bandages onto Eyesaur's leg, telling him to stay laying down. Axton was leaving the room to talk to Glados, until Eyesaur whimpered, he immediately can back. Axton stayed for a minute, he had started to hug the animal. He told Eyesaur that he shouldn't leave until his leg is healed. Eyesaur laid his heads down and closed his eyes, pretty much asleep. Axton started to leave again, only to run back and put a blanket over the animal. As he did, he saw the collar of the animal, he looked closely to read it.

"Eyesaur"Axton whispered to himself

"EYESAUR!"Flumpty yelled holding the animal's bowl

Eyesaur hadn't appeared since about two days ago, Flumpty just thought he was hiding. Flumpty checked everywhere, his room, BBB's room, Grunkfuss' room, Redamn's room, Owl's room, even the bathrooms! Soon, he reached Eyesaur's hole, the one place he never touched. He knew it was Eyesaur's home since it was his to be in, plus it creeped him out. He asked Redman to check for him, the skeleton's head peeking out from the top. Redman had the craziest ability to stretch his limbs longer to shut off cameras.

"Nothin' here"Red responded

"How could he have left"Flumpty said"He doesn't leave the hole till 4am!"

The two searched around until they saw Grunkfuss and Blam playing a card game and immediately got the other two to help. They had all searched the house, even Owl checked the home for their multi headed friend. Soon, they hadn't found any inkling of where he was. Until they reached the door, Seeing large red fur marks on the doors.

"That's his"Grunkfuss said"I remember that color from that FUR STAIN HE left in my room"

"I don't understand"Flumpty said"Why would he leave"

"Well, I wanted to sleep instead of play with him"Blam said sadly

"I sent him off when I was making my nest again"Owl droned

"I yelled when he deleted my game of Minecraft"Redman said

"I yelled at him when he got fur on my carpet"Grunkfuss said nonchalantly

"Really"Owl spoke

"HEY! It looked like someone was murdered in my room!"Grunkfuss said angered

"So no one cared to give him some time?"Flumpty asked

"Did you?"Red looked concerned

"N-no"Flumpty said, losing his happy attitude

"Well, Good Riddance"Grunkfuss said

"WHAT!"Flumpty yelled

"HEY! I hated him since the day your Golden Blunder of a brother let you keep him"Grunkfuss yelled, only to be slapped by Flumpty

"SHUT UP!"Flumpty yelled"My brother was a better person than you could ever be!

Everyone was silent, Flumpty never hurt anyone until now. Flumpty didn't like talking about his older brother, seeing he vanished before they had moved. Golden was actually very nice and loved being around others. If his argued or fought, he was there to stop it. A month before they had moved, he had vanished without a trace. Flumpty never acted like himself when someone brought up his brother, he looked very…off. The last thing Golden did before he vanished was let Flumpty keep Eyesaur despite Grunkfuss wanting to throw it out.

"Don't talk about him again"Flumpty said coldly"Sorry Grunkfuss"

"What do you do now"Blam said

"We find Eyesaur"Flumpty looked out the window"I lost family before, I'm not losing it again"

Eyesaur was playing outside with BB as the days passed, he loved how his new family was. He hoped this group would be his family, but he loved them. In a weird way, they all reminded him of his first family. BB and this yellow bird lady reminded him of Blam, this black feathered crow reminded him of Grunkfuss, the capsule robot reminded him of Red, and the rabbit and bear boy reminded him of Flumpty. It was amazing to him, these people took him in without knowing if he was dangerous. It very much reminded him of when Golden agreed to take him in. Even without knowing if he would hurt his younger brother,Golden still let him in. He had starting to also understand why his other family got mad at him. _Red did seem to like those games he was playing, now he has to redo that all. Grunkfuss did like that rug, but why yell about a good rug? Maybe I made it dirty?_ His family did have some reasons for being mad, but they couldn't have made any time for him? Although, they do love him and he loves them. He whimpered slightly when he realized it, he shouldn't have done this. Axton soon came in to see Eyesaur, anytime Eyesaur sounded distressed, Axton appeared. Axton stayed close and started to pet the large animal, talking softly to him.

"What's wrong?"Axton said softly

Eyesaur moved his heads to the window, where his home was. He whimpered again.

"Is that your home?"Axton asked, Eyesaur whimpered again

"You want to go home huh?"Axton said, Eyesaur smiled weakly

"Are you sure, after what they did to you?"Axton asked, Eyesaur barked happily

"Okay then, le-"Axton was interrupted by a knock at the door

He and Eyesaur walked to the door slowly, both didn't know who it could be. When the door opened, Eyesaur was too happy. Flumpty and his family had been at the door, looking to the ground. It looked as if Flumpty had lost hope in finding Eyesaur, seeing they checked every house near their home. Even though some people screamed…and Grunkfuss almost killed someone saying they tried to catch a"Red monster" and because they wouldn't stop calling them freaks. Flumpty looked up to ask if Axton had found Eyesaur, he immediately went silent.

"YOU FOUND HIM!"Flumpty screamed

"Uhh…excuse me?"Axton said keeping Eyesaur back

"Oh sorry, I'm Flumpty and these are my family"Flumpty pointed to the others"We have been looking for our"Dog" and it seems you found him"

"I don't know"Glados said angrily"I don't think you should have him seeing he'd been badly hurt when we found him"

"What, was he okay"Blam said scared

"No, he had a large bite mark on his leg and several patches of fur missing"Glados said calmer so as to not scare the boy

"Oh no!"Red said scared

"Well, thank you for helping him"Flumpty said happily"Could we have him back now"

"Well, did you really abuse him?"Marion said calmly

"Abuse him! Hell No"Grunkfuss said mad"We just didn't make time for him!"

"Oh, sorry we thought you hurt the big dino"Marion said sadly

"I wish we could make more time for him though"Flumpty said"But we have to work a lot"

"Wait! I've got an idea"Axton said"You can send him down here when you can't play with him"

"Really"The group said staring at him

"Well of course we'd come and pick him up if you'd want"Axton started to pet Eyesaur

"Well, are you sure?"Flumpty looked very confused

Eyesaur barked in response, he loved his new fami-friends. BB loved playing outside and the bunny loved to play inside with him. He slowly walked over to his family, after licking Axton. He wanted to stay at this large home still, then again he did like his large hole. He hoped he could just come back here all the time.

"I hope you come back very soon Eyesaur"Axton said as the group walked away

"Eyesaur"Flumpty said, the large creature looked down"I'm sorry that we didn't make time for you"

Eyesaur was alright now knowing his family was never really ignoring him. Soon, Eyesaur was interested in what was in this special bag Flumpty pulled from the ground. He started to say it was their new friend name Lydia. They all walked back to the house, wondering how their new friend would do on the job. Eyesaur couldn't wait till 4AM.

* * *

 **How'd ya like it?**

 **Please Review**


End file.
